I'm In Love With You
by n0stalgicvoid
Summary: Mating season is the hardest part of the year for Dragon Slayers especially after a certain point in their life. Gajeel is dying to tell Levy how he feels, not only so he can relieve his pain of not having found himself a life long mate, but in hopes she will return his feelings so a new future can blossom between them. Very lemoney in the future :-) My first fanfic as well.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic EVER. It's not the best but I was as very literate. Please leave me reviews and let me know if I should continue on to the next chapter   
Yes there will be a future lemon if I do happen to continue their story and maybe I'll even let you all in on what happens between, the two other Dragon Slayers and their prey ;-)

Chapter 1

Mating season happened to be the hardest time of the year for Dragon Slayers.

Every year, during the last week of summer, a weird, sexual frenzy enveloped Dragon Slayers. If they were in their or passed their puberty stages, these desires demanded them to find a mate or face the inner most horrible pains any being could be put through. Not only do they desire to perform in sexual devious acts but Dragon slayers become seriously ill if these acts and wishes aren't properly met, if not, met at all. Ranging from high fevers that go beyond what any normal human could live through without their brains becoming mush, and muscle aches that would cause anybody to become bed ridden. Of course they could live without finding a mate when nature calls, but they only have until their mid-20's before the pains become so severe, that the only end result is death itself.  
Unfortunately for the fairy tail Dragon slayers, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus, this time of year has come around again. As for Wendy, this will be her first year, now that she is 16 and in her prime. Her pains won't be as sever as the others or her desires.

Everybody in the guild has left distance between themselves and the Dragon Slayers. Carla stands on a table off in the corner with Wendy, petting her head and reassuring her all will be well buy the end of the week. Poor Wendy's head is smashed into her crossed arms, whimpering and begging for Carla to fly her home so she can sleep this first day off of Mating season. Carla happily obliged and swiftly picked Wendy up by her little but strong paws and out the guild doors they went.  
Laxus, with his coquettish grin and his seductive manner, tried his best to hide his pain and frustration while chatting up Mira at the bar. Mira was trying her best to keep her distance, but he seemed to be luring her in like a fish on a hook.  
Natsu was arguing with Gray as always, making fun of the Ice mage for continuously stripping in erotic places. Natsu really didn't feel like arguing but to keep his mind off of the fact his entire body was burning up more than the flames he could make, arguing with Gray seemed to keep his mind off of the fever running through his body. Happy and Lucy were agreeing with each other for once as they tried to get the boys to stop fighting so Natsu could go home and sleep this day off like Wendy had decided. The way Natsu was looking at Lucy showed he had other plans in mind so he happily obliged to go home, only if Lucy walked him there.  
And Gajeel was home alone lying in bed. He forced Pantherlily to go on a mission with Jet and Droy, that way he could finally grow the balls to confess his undying love to the beautiful script mage, Levy and desperately hope she returned his feelings so he could bring her home and screw her into oblivion. Gajeel had informed the blonde bunny girl about this time of year for Dragon Slayers. Explaining the pain and eventual death the certain needs were not fulfilled; Also requesting if Lucy would do him a favor, of asking Levy if she would please make her way to his home once she arrived from her small mission. He wasn't as flirtatious as the heartbreaker Laxus or coy like Natsu (even if the flame brain was unaware of how coy he really was) but he was straightforward when he needed to be.  
He has loved Levy since before he convinced her to let him be her partner in the S Class trials Master Markov had set off. Gajeel always wanted to tell her before but never felt like it would be necessary. She was too good for him with her kind heart and beautiful brain. He had put her through hell before he joined the guild. But he wasn't going to live very long if he didn't mate soon. If Levy rejected him, than he'd live the last couple years he had with contentment knowing he at least told her and live it to the fullest. If Gajeel needed a mate he only wanted Levy.

As Gajeel just lied in his bed he began imaging the dirty things he would do to the petite little bluenette. Lavishing her body is kisses. Caressing her average but adorable sized breasts while squeezing them, sucking them, and planting gentle kisses upon them. He'd slowly run his calloused hands down her torso, taking in the way she feels before he rested his hand upon her hot core just between her glistening, smooth upper thighs.  
' _STOP_ ' Gajeel told himself. These dirty thoughts just happen to put him in more agonizing pain. He tried to hold back his squirms and grunts but it was near impossible. Even though he lived just outside the town of Magnolia, a couple miles away from anybody, Gajeel was sure someone could hear him back in the town.  
 _knock, knock.  
_ Gajeel could hear her small fists tapping upon his door.  
"Come in!" he exclaimed from his bedroom. He was too much in pain to properly greet her at the door.

The bluenette opened the door with wide eyes and curiosity. Like Alice entering wonderland. Slowly but surely, Levy made her way around his house, taking in all the little things. It was much neater than she expected and happened to be a lot cleaner than her home. Turning to her right after coming in through his front door, she made her way down a long hallway. Slightly opening doors to figure out where this handsome Dragon Slayers cave was. She reached the last door on the right and excitement rushed through her body. She loved this man. The fact she was in his house for the first time, alone with him, made her want to do some naughty and unspeakable things but respecting the fact that Gajeel might not feel the same, she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind and proceeded into his room.  
"Gajeel?" Levy asked, hoping for a response. Only silence had filled the air but she saw him. His big king sized bed pushed up against the far left corner with his bare, incredible build lying on top, sprawled out like a starfish. _'How Tempting'_ Levy thought.

Gajeel wasn't sleeping, but the script mages presence really put his body in some pain. The only way he could subdue the feelings of wanting to rip himself apart or rip the clothes on Levy's body apart, was to take keep himself under a meditative state, taking in and exhaling deep, slow breaths. To Levy, he seemed as though he was sleeping. He could hear her tiny footsteps begin to get closer by the second. He could smell her intriguing fragrance of strawberries and lavender. This gorgeous little script mage was reeling him in, even if she wasn't aware of it.  
As soon as she hovering over him and his bed, Levy reached out her hand to caress the side of his exposed face with the back of her fingers. _'Her hands feel like heaven'_ he began to give into his thoughts. A low growl escaped his lips involuntarily and Levy jumped back, her cheeks blushed such an intense red, she put apples to shame. Had she gotten caught?  
"Don't stop. You're hands feels nice"  
Levy's body froze in surprise and embarrassment. Did he really just say that? Her thoughts were racing and her hands ached to touch him again.  
"Oi, Shrimp. I have to talk to ya about something important"  
Levy took a few steps closer to fill in the space that she created when she was startled, and sat just next to his torso on the end of the bed.  
"Yes Gajeel? I was wondering why you had called me over to your house"  
Gajeel's body felt like it was on fire. He could feel the curve of her body gently rubbing against the side of his chest. It took his all to hold back another growl.  
"I need you to know that I would never hold anything against you Levy."  
The bluenette could tell things were getting serious. It was so rare that Gajeel spoke her name properly.  
Gajeel took in a deep breath before he confessed something he could never take back.  
"Levy, I'm in love with you."  
In that moment, wonderland had become a reality for the little bluenette Alice.  
The room felt like it was spinning. Her chest was burning with delight and her stomach fluttered uncontrollably. Those words just truly came out of this mouth. They were very spontaneous but very sure.  
Levy hadn't noticed but she was entering her own little world, lost in the amazing feeling those words had caused her body and forgetting to respond to the Dragon Slayer.  
"Shrimp?"  
He tried to snap her back to reality.  
"Gajeel" Levy had finally responded "I'm.. I'm in love with you too"  
Her head began to lower and slowly make its way to lay on the handsome man's rising chest. Levy could hear his heart beat pick up rapidly and a low growl make its way into his chest. Before she knew what was happening, His hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her lips to his.  
Their kiss was heated. Only lips made contact at the moment but that was enough to make Levy feel hot and bothered. Her stomach was in knots. Her core was burning with desire. His kiss was very gentle but she wanted more. Hell, she needed more.  
Levy began to slowly lick his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, causing a small moan to escape the dragon slayers lips.  
Gajeel, smelling her arousal down below, between her thighs, new this little mage wanted more. His body was engulfed in pain but it was worth it for this moment.  
His tongue, brushed up against her own while she was still lightly dragging it upon his bottom one. She was so wrapped up in the moment and the sensation he was giving her with just his mouth, an incredibly loud and clearly audible moan released its self from her and Gajeel took advantage of her opened mouth. In his tongue went, massaging her own. It felt like hours had passed by, but only minutes seemed to pass and Levy stopped herself before things took a turn down a very dirty path.  
"Gajeel" Levy panted out of breath "I know what time of year it is for you.. and uh. I wanted to let you know it's okay with me"  
Gajeel, knowing what she meant, lightly pushed some of her hair behind her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He found some strength left inside his body to pull himself up along with lev, so she was straddling his lap and both their torsos were straight up.  
"Listen to me Levy. I am more than happy that you've agreed to somethin' like this, but it's not just a one and done deal. To be honest with ya, I couldn't even do that to ya if I wanted to."  
Levy's face began to blush again; her head slowly lowering itself as to not make eye contact with him.  
"I know that. You mate for life, don't you?" She had asked but didn't wait for an answer "I love you Gajeel. I couldn't imagine being with anybody else for as long as I live; and furthermore, I know you're in pain. I can see it. I want to help you relieve that pain"  
Slowly but surely Levy began tracing kissing from his toned pecks, to his collarbone, neck, cheeks, and finally his luscious lips that seemed to be just pulling her in. Pulling back from him, her lips lightly trailed their way from his lips to his ear. Whispering to him, Levy assured him  
"I'll do whatever you want baby"

And with that, Gajeel said goodbye to the pain, and hello to his new lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: The Lemon begins.  
If you are under 18 I honestly suggest you shouldn't read it.  
But god knows there are rebels out there so, enjoy :-) I tried my best to be descriptive. Not as good as others but aye, I tried ha.

Chapter 2

"I'll do whatever you want baby"

Those six words began to ring in Gajeel's ears. His entire body felt like it might spontaneously combust from the random statement. With gentle hands, Gajeel grabbed the little script mages shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed so that he was hovering over her.  
"I want you to be completely submissive" Gajeel finally responded. Levy's body shook with anticipation. His lips found hers. A slow, soft kiss was placed upon the plump lips he had always loved. There was no depth, there was no roughness, but there was a wave of emotion that began to surge through both bodies like a heavenly high. Levy with eyes closed, began to feel dizzy and overwhelmed.  
Gajeel pulled back from their heated kiss and went into his nightstand dresser. He pulled out 2 headbands. Levy's curious eyes wondered open, but Gajeel was back on top, and this time he was using his headbands to tie Levy's hands to the barred headboard just above her.  
When he was done, kiss after kiss was planted from her forehead, to her nose, her cheeks, neck, and finally, her chest. Gajeel's fingers had slightly moved under the hem of her shirt and rested just above her navel. His hands steadily made their way father up her torso, the shirt moving along with it until it was finally over her head.  
The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't help but gaze upon her perfectly round breasts. Levy wasn't wearing a bra.  
"Im guessing you expected this to happen before you came over"  
Gajeel asked whilst silently laughing to himself.  
Before Levy could even respond to her new lover, his lips had found her left nipple. His ever so soft lips placed a loving kiss upon it before his tongue came out to lick it awake.  
"Uuuh"  
A small but audible moan released its way out of the bluenettes mouth. Her nipple, responding to the licks that were still making their way across it, began to harden. Gajeel brought his whole mouth to the pink nub and inserted it into his mouth. Sucking and swirling the nub around his tongue.  
"Oooo Gajeel" The script mage felt like she had just landed in heaven. He felt so warm. The way his tongue danced with her nipple was like pure bliss.  
Gajeel pulled back, making a slight ' _POP_ ' sound when his lips left her breast and made his way to the right bud. Her right nipple was already erect. She had become so turned on my the attention he was giving her other breast, it seems as though this bud couldn't contain its excitement.  
A gentle lick was swept across the erect bud and again a very, alluring and incredibly sexy moan had released itself from between Levy's lips.  
Levy's womanly core felt like it was on fire. She could feel a burning desire right in between her legs. It was begging for attention; begging to be touched by the Dragon Slayer. For a moment, she felt like she might have been the one in mating season because never had Levy craved somebody like this.  
Levy, doing something she never imagined she'd do, began to beg Gajeel to touch her.  
"Gajeel.."  
Gajeel separated himself from her pink nub  
"yea baby?"  
"Please… touch me"  
Levy's head was turned to the side, so she could hide her embarrassment and the blush that her cheeks had created. Her voice was very soft in this plea. Gajeel, being the man he was, had heard the little script mage beg to be touched but he was really dying to hear her beg to him again.  
"What was that shrimp? I couldn't hear you"  
"Gajeel. Please. I need you to touch me down there"  
Levy replied a bit louder, but was now extremely sheepish.  
"Can ya talk a little louder? Your voice is too soft"  
"Gajeel fucking Redfox will you please fucking touch me!"  
Gajeel's crimson eyes widened to the sudden aggressiveness of his script mage.  
"Well, that's all ya had say the first time" Gajeel winked at levy.  
His lips once again found her chest. He found himself getting lower and lower by the second. Before he got in between Levy's soft thighs and stopped right above her shorts, thumbs already making their way to hook inside the hem. As if to torture the poor bluenette, her leisurely pulled down the fabric.  
Levy was breathing hard. Anticipation filled her lungs. ' _Why does he have to tease me?_ ' She thought.  
Finally the last piece of fabric left her body and there she was. In all her naked glory, tied up and just a few inches below, from the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.  
Gajeel had to stand up and take a few steps back.  
"You are an incredible woman, ya know that Levy?" Happened to be the only words the man could muster. Levy didn't know what to do except blush.  
Finally, Gajeel was back to where he was the first time, just slightly above her hips, and once again began to kiss lower and lower. His lips made their way to the left thigh. His Lips just ever so slightly brushing up against the side of her woman hood and the inside of her thighs as they went further down.  
Levy couldn't take it anymore. She began steadily grinding her hips up and back down; in hope he'd get the message.  
Of course Gajeel knew what she wanted, he wanted to as well. The aches in his body from not properly mating with her were the constant reminder about what he really wanted to do, but he wanted her to really want it. He wanted her to scream his name and beg for more.  
Gajeel's hands placed themselves right along her hips and pushed her down.  
His lips switched to the other thigh and began to ravish her.  
"Aah. Please... You know… What.. I want" Levy breathlessly pleaded to him again  
finally giving into her pleas, Gajeel finally dived right in. He threw her knees over his shoulders and comfortably placed himself in front of her beautifully pink flower.  
After what felt like forever, his tongue finally brushed itself up against her lips and labia.  
It's not like she tasted like fruits and iron, some of the most delicious things to Gajeel, but she tasted like a woman. It was bitter and sweet, like levy herself. His arms, involuntarily wrapped themselves around her hips and pulled the script mage closer.  
"fuck" the vulgar word escaped Levy. While Gajeel was eating her up like she was his last meal, flicking his tongue ever so often over her clitoris. Levy's back was arching up toward the sky and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.  
"Oh Gajeel…!" the pretty little mage began screaming.  
A sly grin made its way across Gajeel face while he was still licking up her wetness and sending her into a world of bliss.  
A slight pressure and a knot began building inside of Levy. Without thinking about it, the bluenette began grinding her hips into Gajeel's mouth. She felt as though she couldn't stop. She needed some sort of release.  
Gajeel, though he hadn't been with many woman, knew that she was showing signs his baby girl was about cum for him, so he inserted a finger inside of her.  
"Fuuuuuucck" Levy screamed again.  
Her voice was like a symphony. He could listen to her moans and screams of pleasure for as long as he lives.  
He began to pump his finger, but slowly. He wanted to go fast and hard but would rather build up her orgasm. Actually, he wanted to go slow with her considering this was their first sexual interaction and soak in every bit of this experience.  
Every inward pump he curled his finger, hoping to find that sweet spot inside of her, every woman went crazy over. Just as he thought, he hit it and levy was moaning uncontrollably.  
"Right there baby. Hit it again" Levy pleaded.  
Gajeel did as he was asked. She felt so smooth on the inside. Her wet juices began to spill onto his finger and onto his hand. Gajeel began getting harder and harder within the minute.  
His tongue only focusing on her pick little clit, finally sent her into heaven.  
"Gajeel! I'm… Gonna.. C..  
But before she could finish the last word, she had already came and was riding out the waves of pleasure. Her hips stopped grinding into him, and her body came to a still. Gajeel, still between her legs, began licking up the rest of her juices and places gentle kisses just above her clit. Getting up onto his feet, he finally took of the last barrier between them. His pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. Stepping out from the pooled fabric he crawled back onto the bed.  
Once again he was face to face with the gorgeous script mage. Her eyes were closed and she was gasping for air like she had been drowning; her chest was rising and falling with such a fast pace. Gajeel leaned in close and planted a soft kiss upon of her lips. Levy's eyes opened. There was so much lust and love in the air; she felt she might asphyxiate from the lack of proper oxygen. But Levy was slightly okay with that.  
He kissed her again. This time, unlike the others, it was deep, hard, and hungry. Levy could taste her bitterness. She was getting hot and turned on again; ready for him to penetrate her with himself.  
Levy was not a virgin but this whole situation had her feeling like it was her first time over again.  
"Mmmm" Levy moaned. She began to slightly open her mouth in hopes Gajeel would get the message. Gajeel, thinking he was taking advantage of the opened mouth mage, slipped his tongue in and began dominating the beautiful woman. Levy left him take control, feeling him message her tongue, and twirling it around like they were dancing.  
She could feel her man's erection pressed against her lower stomach. She was ready for him. She wanted him more than anything.

"Gajeel..."  
"Yes baby girl?"  
"I want to ride you"  
The very straightforward statement caught him off guard.  
There was so embarrassment. No shyness.  
"I thought I told ya to be submissive" Gajeel giggled a little.  
"Missionary position doesn't feel as good"  
Levy definitely had a point. It was gonna take a lot of work to keep his incredibly built body from collapsing onto Levy.  
"Ya got a point Shrimp" and with that said, Gajeel untied to headbands, removed the shirt that was still wrapped around her arms, and switched their positions. Levy, happy to be on top, steadily began grinding her hips on top of Gajeel's member; soaking him in her wetness, turning each other on.  
Levy lifted her hips up so she was hovering just a few inches above his dick and grabbed a hold of it to position herself.  
Gajeel gave her a wink and before she could even lower herself down, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto him.  
"Holy shit!" both screamed simultaneously. Her tightness was hugging him. He was comfortably sitting inside of her but was still being squeezed by her heavenly walls. Levy couldn't believe how big her man was. ' _At least 9 inches'_ she thought. From the way he's build, she wasn't that surprised. He couldn't even fit all the way inside of her.  
Grabber her waist this time, Gajeel pulled her back up; just to where his head was the only part inside of him. Without another thought, he slammed her back down on him.  
"Gajeel!" The script mage screamed with all her little might. She couldn't believe how good she was feeling; like she had died and gone to heaven.  
"God Levy, if only you knew what your pussy was doing to me"  
Without hesitation he was being slammed into him, over and over again. Levy could feel that pressure once again building itself inside of her. Her hips were rotating, trying their best to keep up with the thrust Gajeel was giving and the way he was making her slam into him.  
"Keep doing that Levy, don't stop baby girl" he asked her. Please was not in his statement, but it definitely sounded like a plea to her.  
Levy stopped her rotation.  
"What was that love?" Levy asked with such a self-confident grin on her face.  
Gajeel was not going to let her try and receive a plea from him. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Gajeel lifted her hips off of him, and once again of left his tip inside of her.  
"We can always stop here" Gajeel laughed.  
"Okay, okay. I won't stop" Levy laughed as well.  
Gajeel again slammed her onto him, causing both to gasp and growl.  
The Iron Dragon Slayers right hand moved its way from her hip and down to her womanhood; letting his thumb find her clit and slowly messaging circles upon it. Gajeel's other hand making its way to her Left breast to use his other thumb to perform the same action but upon her erect nipple. Levy threw her head back in pleasure, still rotating her hips but this time, riding him herself. Moans of pleasure filled the empty spaces of the air and bedroom. Both sets of eyes were closed; both bodies were drenched in sweat.  
Gajeel could feel his release finally coming on and the pains in his body were subsiding.  
"Levy.. I'm uh… Gonna.."  
"I'm on the pill, don't worry"  
and with that response, Gajeel lifted the mage up off of him, and put her on her hands and knees. Levy felt a bit of disappointment from the sudden loss of Gajeel. His fingers gripped her hips very roughly and pulled her perfectly sculptured ass onto his member. Levy's legs began shaking; her orgasm was coming hard and fast. She wasn't going to be able to keep this position much longer if he continued to make her feel this way. Gajeel was getting close too. Both of their hips began to unexpectedly rotate and ride themselves against each other. Like their orgasms wanted the release more than they did.  
Finally, Levy let out a high scream that fainted into a moan.  
Levy came before Gajeel, squeezing him inside of her and with that tight squeeze; his released himself inside of her. Gripping her hips for dear life, he came to a slow thrust; slowing down with every pump.  
Levy, no longer grinding her womanhood against him, was looking like she was going to collapse any second. Gajeel pulled out of her scooped the script mage up in her arms bridal style. Levy was utterly confused, still shuddering a little from the orgasm she had.  
He laid the bluenette upon the bed, her body relishing in the feeling of the soft fabric and the loving gesture. He walked to the bathroom, wet a rag, and came back into the room. ' _Is he going to clean me?_ ' Levy thought. Gajeel sat down onto the bed by Levy's legs, and spread her knees apart. To Levy's surprise, he gently and caringly wiped up the mixture of their cum from her beautiful flower, making sure to get the inside of her thighs as well and tossed the rag into the hamper.  
"I couldn't leave my baby girl all messy" Gajeel said as he leaned in for a kiss. Levy was so caught up in his heartfelt action, she forgot to return the kiss.  
"I love you Gajeel"  
"I love ya more Levy"

This time she kissed him passionately, making sure to compensate for forgetting after his caring gesture.  
The rest of their night was spent spooning and talking about their families and mission. Sharing things they've never told anybody and sucking each other faces off. Gajeel found his mate. His body no longer ached. His heart, finally revealed to the only he admired from a distance. This mating season will never be forgotten.


End file.
